sacrificed love
by broken neon star
Summary: Chichiro is sacrificed to Haku so her village can have water. Chichiro doesn't to marry him but he wants to and will, one way or another. the first chapter will probably be horrible. sorry
1. sacrifice

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of the characters. Sorry if you don't like the story but don't hate)

_ Today was the day, _Chichiro thought.

Today Chichiro would be sacrificed to the River Spirit, Kohaku. The village sacrificed a young girl every three years to him as a bride, hoping he would continue to bless their village by keeping the river flowing. Two of the villagers had come to the nine year olds house earlier to prepare her for the ceremony. They had bathed her and washed her hair. They dressed her in a long, white flowing dress and combed threw her light brown hair. They kept telling her that it was such an honor to be chosen. The village leader chose a child at birth that would serve as a sacrifice to the River Spirit. However it didn't feel that way to Chichiro, it felt like a large burden on her shoulders she was forced to fulfill.

The two village girls took Chichiro to the ceremony over the bridge. The ceremony began and she knew it would be short a short one. She had seen a ceremony before and the girl always ended up crying begging them to let her stay and not be forced to do this. She would not cry, not in front of the people who would give her up to a spirit they weren't event sure existed. To them she was just another expendable girl they could give up to the river so they could beg for it to keep flowing. She was terrified but the two villagers held her tightly in her place. She silently begged for this craziness to end. The village leader finished praying for Chichiro to be accepted by the River Spirit.

Before the villagers force her into the river a large wave rose up from the river and swallowed her into the river. Chichiro was knocked out on impact. She was swept away into the river. The villagers now left for the temple to pray for Chichiro's safe arrival to the palace of the River Spirit.

(Sorry for it being so short hope you liked it.)


	2. noteeeee

Authors note:

Okayyyyy so . I see how the first chapter is really confusing and all but the story takes place as a _what if. _Chichiro didn't go to the bathhouse so she wouldn't know Haku. And Haku's river wasn't paved over. So yeah, I hoped this makes it a little less confusing. But its important to know that the story will change P.O.V's. hope you like the story so far


	3. bumps and ariki

*Haku's P.O.V*

Today was the day that Chichiro was scarified to the River Spirit, me. Everyone had been very busy today preparing for her arrival. I didn't want her to go through the pain of getting rammed against rocks and feel like she's suffocating under the water. I sent a large wave up to carry Chichiro safely to me. She did make it here but she must have hit her head along the way because she had a huge bruising bump. I watched as she laid on the floor coughing up water. I walk over to her sleeping body and kneeled down, picking her up into my arms. She was so small she fit perfectly in to my arms as the encircled around her. She grasped my shirt and buried her head in it. I walked up the long spiraling stairs into my room. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her body up to her neck.

I sat at the edge of my bed and watched her sleep. I didn't know what to tell her when she woke up. Then again what would one tell a small nine years old that she's betrothed to someone about 2,000 years older than her? Of course I didn't look that old I forever looked 15. Chichiro shouldn't age as long as she is in the castle most of the time. I saw Chichiro start to toss in the bed as if she was having a bad dream. I moved up beside her and took her once more into my arms.

"Shhh… Chichiro I'm right here. It's alright, I'll protect you." I smoothed back her hair and watched as she settled back into a deep sleep. I laid my head against the back board, sighing. She slipped off me and snuggled up against my side. I could faintly hear her mumble something under her breath about her parents. Somebody knocked on the door lightly and then entered. I saw it was one of the maids, Ariki.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Umm… we need some help because one of the workers is hurt and we don't know what to do."

"I'm busy right now but I'll be there in a second. Can you get me something for this bump on Chichiro's head?" I asked

"Yeah I'll take care of it you go take care of the business down there."

"Okay, take good care of Chichiro." I really didn't want to leave Chichiro's side.

"I'll take good care of your human."

I didn't say anything to Ariki but I lightly kissed Chichiro's forehead avoiding the bump on it. I stood up and made sure that she did wake up. She stayed asleep and I walked out of the room to go fix whatever the workers made a mess of.


	4. running away

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Chichiro's P.O.V*

I woke up when I heard a door close. Memories of what had happened came rushing back into my head. I sat up and realized I was in a bed big, comfortable bed. My head felt as if I had run into a door, _five times._

"Good evening, Chichiro. I'm Ariki." A friendly voice said. I look at the door to see an older, nice woman.

"Am I dead?" I asked her. Surely I must have died, drowning.

"Of course not, Haku would never allow that! How are you feeling?"

"Haku! As in Kohaku? The river spirit!" _Did I make it? Is the river spirit real?_

"Yeah, how else is named Kohaku? You should probably lie down, you've got a huge bump on your head and Haku will go crazy if anything happens to you. Then how would that grouch marry?"

_He is real! I'm not dead. _My head didn't feel too bad right now, but I listened to Ariki and lay down. _Wait a minute! MARRY? I'm only nine! I have to find a way out of here._

"Chichiro." Ariki snapped me out of my troubled thoughts. "I'm going to go get you a cold washcloth for your head, okay?"

"Umm, sure. Okay."

Ariki walked out of the room and I stared at the ceiling.

_Now's my chance, _I thought, _I get up and leave. And they won't find me if I hide really good. _I got out of bed and suddenly pain rushed into my head. I tried to ignore it reminding myself of what I was about to do. I opened the door but before I rushed out the walls caught my eye. They were made completely out of coral and shell! I guess he really is the River Spirit. I hurried out the door not wanting Ariki to catch me.

The hallways were long and narrow so I picked to go to the right and kept going until I found a large door. There weren't any windows to this door but what is behind this couldn't be as bad as having to marry Kohaku.

I stepped out past the door and regretted it as soon as I did. I was now surrounded by the river and several fishes that passed by. I held my breath and re-opened the door. I took in a big gulp of air once I got back into the castle._ Oh yeah, _I solemnly thought_, he's the RIVER spirit!_

So now I was drenched _and_ stuck in the awful castle! How am I going to get out? I guess I'll just have to try to find away. So I started to run down the other hall and found long, spiraling stairs.


	5. Found!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Haku's P.O.V*

I had finally finished fixing the trouble the workers made with the letters. I heard footsteps quickly shuffling towards me. I turned around to see Ariki coming at me with a washcloth in hand and a worried look across her face.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! She's gone!" She cried. I felt panic suddenly surge threw me.

"Who is gone Ariki, who?"

"Chichiro. I'm so sorry! I left her alone for to go get a washcloth and when I came back she was gone!" Ariki rushed.

I didn't answer her because I was already running out into the main hall on the first floor of the castle.

"Master Haku!" She called after me.

Chichiro couldn't have gotten far because she wouldn't be able to breathe under the water and I don't even think she knows how to swim. I ran past several of the smaller halls not seeing her.

I leave her for maybe an hour and she disappears! She's has a huge bump on the top her head, what is she has a concussion! Once I find her I'm not going to let her out of my sight. What if someone gets a hold of her that wants to her, I'm sure someone wants to. I went up to the second floor, turned around the corner and then saw Chichiro running down the hall. She was about to run past me but I grabbed a tight hold on her. She was dripping wet; she must have gone through one of the doors that went outdoors.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Chichiro's P.O.V*

I ran straight down the hall and I saw a boy I had never seen before. He had black hair and captivating green eyes, he looks older than me. I tried to get past him but he put his arms grabbed a hold of me.

"Let me go!" I struggled in his grip but his grip was too tight.

"Chichiro aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

_Who is this guy?_ I started to cough uncontrollably. The man started to pat my back but it didn't help at all, I just kept coughing.

"Come on." He said, picking me up. It felt like there was something stuck in my throat and I couldn't get it out. He walked upstairs still holding me. We were back in the same room I woke up in and he put me back in the bed.

"Who are you?"I asked him as he pulled the covers up to my chin. I was too worn out to argue.

"I'm Kohaku but I'd rather you call me Haku."

_Dang! I guess I'm not that good at hiding._ I thought.

"Now, why did you leave the room?" He asked, calmly.

I looked away from him, "I um … I guess I got scared." I mumbled.

He took my chin and with his thumb and forefinger tilted my head upwards so I was looking at him.

"I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

"I d-don't know."

"hm," he smirked, "get some sleep."

He sat down at the edge of the bed, resting his head against the wall. It looks like he won't be leaving any time soon.


	7. tears

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Haku's P.O.V*

Chichiro had finally fallen asleep, giving me some peace of mind. Suddenly his emotion changed from worried to slightly angry.

_ How dare she run off like that. Is she aware that there are some people here that want to hurt her? Maybe even KILL her! I can't control what everyone here does. This may be one single cast but it holds an entire city. People here have their own thoughts and opinions. _

If I ever let her out of this room without me or Ariki she'll be lucky. I moved so I could lie besides her. I listened to her even breathing. She looked so peaceful. Her hair was still damp and so were her clothes. I would have to ask Ariki to find her some new ones and a brush for her hair. Her hair was tangled and messy, so of it was in her face so I gently pushed it away. The last of my anger melted away when she started to whimper. I knew she frequently had nightmares since I had watched her since she was little. I knew some of the dreams were silly like getting chased are falling but some were really bad like worrying about the day she would be sacrificed, but I hope she won't have that dream any more since it already happened. I took hold of her hand and with my other arm I wrapped it around her waist.

"Shhh… relax." I told her.

_Oh no,_ I thought. She was starting to cry

"Don't cry."

She started to cry a little more.

"Chichiro," I shook her lightly, trying to wake her up. "Chichiro, wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she jolted up.

"Ouch!" She cried, grabbing her bruised bump. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and I pulled her to me.

"Shhh… come here."

She was too busy crying to argue with me. I needed to find out what upset her so much, I needed to protect her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her softly.

_(Why is Chichiro crying? Major twists are coming up! You'll have to keep reading to find out. And I'll have to keep writing!)_


	8. dont cry!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Chichiro's P.O.V*

I had woken up from the worst nightmare ever. I started to explode with tears and buried my face in Haku's chest hoping, no matter how little I knew him and was slightly afraid of him, he would protect me. I was too busy gasping for breath and crying to tell him why. The scene, however, kept replaying in my head:

_ "You stupid girl!" my dad shouted at me. He came home drunk, again, and beat my mother until she was knocked out. He was always like this when he was drunk. I was only six and I was trying to hide behind a table. He walked towards me and yanked me up by the hair._

_ "You always do this!" he yelled at me and I didn't know what he was talking about._

_ "P-please daddy s-stop." I whimpered._

"Make him stop." I whimpered into Haku's chest unknowingly.

"Who?" he asked, but I didn't hear. I was too wrapped up in my past and memories.

_He beat me until I was bloody and knocked out, just like my mom._

I still had a small scar above my left wrist from where he cut me.

"Chichiro!" Haku snapped me out of my painful thoughts. His face held worry and his eyes were wide open staring at me with a sense of panic. "Chichiro, what's wrong?"

I slowly pulled away from him trying to calm myself down. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to take deep breaths.

"h-he, he kept hitting me." I whimpered and Haku pulled me back into his embrace.

"Shhh... who?"

"My dad." I said.

"When did your dad hit you?" his voice was tight and I could tell he was getting angry.

"Along time ago. He would get drunk." I whisper. His hand move to stroke my check and at first I flinched.

"Don't worry am not going to hurt you." He said as he began to gently stroke my check, helping me to calm down. "I promise." He whispered and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

(I had to write a cute chapter soon or I'd go crazy! They're going to be bipolar like that for awhile, cute, hate, cute, fear, cute, RAWR, cute…)


	9. killer

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Haku's P.O.V*

I could feel my rage inside me grow with every word Chichiro said. How dare her father so much as lay an unkind hand on her! I pulled Chichiro closer to me until she was sitting on my lap. She burried her head my chest and grasped my shirt. I could feel her sobs rack her little body.

"shh…" I rocked her back and forth, burring my own head in her hair. I had to calm her down, I needed to. "he won't ever hurt you again." _I'd make sure of it._

I layed down, keeping her close to me. I used my thumb to wipe away her tears. I pulled up to covers so she would be warm. My hope was that she would soon fall asleep so I could get out of the room. I would have Ariki watch her so I could quickly get up to dry land to take care of her father. I pulled all of her hair back from her face so it wouldn't tangle around her neck. She seemed to have calmed down a little.

I smiled and wrapped both my arms around her waist.

"Chichiro" I whispered, "go back to sleep. You've had a long day."

"O-okay." She said, closing her eyes.

I continued to hold her until I knew she was deeply in sleep. I tried to slip away from her but I forgot she had her fingers around my shirt. _She has a really tight grip,_ I thought. I had to uncurl her small fingers from my shirt and I quietly slipped out of the room. I tried to close the door as quietly as possible but it made a creeking noise and my breathing stopped as I looked at Chichiro. Thankfully she was still sleeping.

I found Ariki quickly and told her to watch Chichiro. She asked me where I was going and I told her I had important buisness to attend and it wouldn't take long. She agreed and hurried off to my room to watch the sleeping girl. I turned into my dragon form and quickly got away from the castle. I swam throught the water and went to go find where Chichiro's awful father lived. Finally i found the house and took human form again.

I quickly and quietly entered the house, I didn't want to wake up any one. I found her parents room, her mother and father were asleep.

_How could this woman stay with this monster, someone who beats her and her child. _

I stood over her father, the moonlight bending around me to make a shadow over their beds. I took out the long, slim, silver knife I brought with me and drove it threw the fathers chest. He made no sound when the blade took his life and his wife made no stir. I didn't think twice before he left. i felt no remorse or regret, I knew I wouldn't feel guilty from what I just did.

_Chichiro might be awake by now, _I thought and hurried back to the castle without a second glance at the house.


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Chichiro's P.O.V*

I woke up some time later without Haku near me.

"Hey, Chichiro. How'd you sleep?" Akiri's voice rang out from the corner of the room. I turned to see her sitting on a small stool.

"Fine." I mumble groggily. I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe six, seven?"

"Oh, where'd Haku go?"

"I'm right here." I heard Haku. He was standing in the doorway. "I had some buisness to take care of. Sorry"

"That's alright, what happened?"

"You may go now, Ariki." He told her, sitting down next to me. He turned his head and gave me a convincing smile. "Nothing."

I got lost in his smile. It was perfectly hypnotizing. I trusted him for that brief second and let the feeling that something was wrong go.

"I brought you some clothes to change. I'll wait outside untill your done."

"Alright." I stood up. He walked outside and closed the door. I found the clothes draped over the chair and quickly changed. I layed down on the bed, realizing how much I wanted to go home. "I'm done!"

He came back in and layed on the bed, staring at me. I started to feel really uncomfertable, these clothes showed a little more than I would like. It was a dress that ended at her mid thigh.

"Umm… now what?" I said.

Haku seemed to snap out of his trance and said, "Well, I guess I can take you around the castle."

He stood up and walked me out the door.


	11. i hate you

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Haku's P.O.V*

I wanted to take Chichiro around the castle. I kept looking down at her, the dress I got for her looked beautiful on her, though she must have been uncomfortable because she kept pulling it down. It didn't show off too much at least not to me. I have to keep in mind that, however much I am attracted to her, she was only nine. I felt myself let out a small laugh, I forgot to give Chichiro a brush! Her hair was still tangled, poor thing.

"Chichiro." I said. Her head shot up when I called her name.

"Hm?" she stared at me questioningly.

I pointed to my hair. Instantly, her hand flew up to her own hair. Her eyes popped wide open and I hear her gasp.

"Come on Chichiro," I ushered her back into my, our room. "I'll get you a brush."

"Thank you!" She said running to the bed. She jumped on it and buried her face in the pillows. I went to get her a brush. I found one that seemed small enough for her to hold, she was pretty small for a nine year old. I walked over to the bed, sitting down and handed her the brush. She took it eagerly and tried to pull it threw her hair. She had too many knots and tangles in her hair and started to cry from the pain she got from pulling the brush threw her hair.

"Chichiro, are you alright?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It hurts a lot!" she said, still dragging the brush threw her hair.

"Give it here." I said, holding out my hand. "I'll brush your hair."

"Okay." She handed over the brush and sat on my lap. I tensed, no expecting her to do that. I recovered quickly though and started to brush her hair.

"Ouch!" She cried out when I accidentally pulled a knot.

"Sorry, Chichiro."

"Don't pull the knots!" She pouted.

"If I don't pull the knots you hair will never get brushed. So try not to yell at me every time I hit a knot."

"Okay. I'll try."

I continued to brush her hair, taking it section by section. This is going to take awhile to brush_. I have to find Chichiro some longer dress_, I thought. Not only was she uncomfortable in this one but I can't stop looking at her. It seemed like an hour when I finally almost finished Chichiro's hair she started to sway back and forth.

"Chichiro, stop moving" I said wrapping my arm around her waist to steady her. I look around to see Chichiro's face, she must have fallen asleep, her eyes were closed and if I let go of her she would end up falling off my lap. I quickly finished up her hair and laid her on the bed.

I figured I might as well go check on the rest of the castle. I slipped out of the room and went down stairs. I guess I can trust Chichiro alone for a few minutes.

"Where's Chichiro?" A panicked Ariki snuck up behind me.

I turned around and told her, "Don't worry she fell asleep."

"So you left her! Alone?"

"Yes. Why do you sound like I've just left her out in the river?" I felt something spike protective sense over Chichiro.

"I overheard some other workers say they know someone wants to hurt her!"

"Thank you for making me aware of this." I told her, quickly heading back to Chichiro's room. I felt my heart pound against my chest. I reached my room and pushed open the door. Chichiro must have still been asleep because as soon as the door was slammed open she fell to the ground. Nobody else was in the room so I woke up Chichiro for no reason.

"Chichiro I'm sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to wake you." I rushed to her side.

"Yeah, because slamming a door open wouldn't wake up anybody!" She shouted. "I already have on bruise isn't that enough!" She pointed to the bump on her head. "Go 'way"

"I already said I was sorry! Anyways this is my room, too."

"I don't care who's room it is, I want to be alone!"

"I came up here to make sure you were alright! This is our room! And right now your being a stuck up little girl!" I lost it with her. Words started to flow out of my mouth before I even thought. "If I want to come and make sure your alright then I will! Is it my fault for caring about my soon to be wife?"

"I'm refuse to marry a big jerk!" She shouted back at me.

"Do you have a choice? Did I ask you? NO!" I shouted, regretting everything I just said.

She turned to face me with tears running down her face, "I HATE YOU KOHAKU!"


	12. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Haku's P.O.V*

The words Chichiro yelled echoed in my mind: I HATE YOU KOHAKU.

I never should have yelled at her and defently shouldn't have brought up the marrige issue. I want Chichiro to feel like she can trust me, not resent me.

"Chichiro, I didn't mean it." I whispered. "I'm sorry, I said things I shouldn't have."

She didn't reply, instead she just tugged the blanket and pillow down and curled up on the floor.

"Chichiro," I knelt next to her. "I sorry, please forgive me."

Still she said nothing.

"Chichiro, say something, please"

She burried her face in her pillow and wrapped the blanket even more around her. I felt myself loosing patients.

"Chichiro." I warned her.

I struggled to keep calm but I felt myself slipping.

"Fine, I'll leave you be for now." I stood up needing to leave the room before I lashed out at her again.

I walked out the door and sat down against the wall. I hear the sound of little feet walking towards the door. It started to open.

"H-haku?" Chichiro stammered.

I reached my hand over and shut the door but she kept pushing it open.

"Not now Chichiro." I growled. "Go back to bed, get some sleep."

"But…"

"No! Go to bed!" I yelled.

"NO!" She shouted. "You don't own me. You can't tell me what to do!"

I stood up, facing Chichiro.

"If you don't go to bed, right now…" I warned.

"No, I'll do whatever I want!"

I threw open the door and picked her up. I threw her over my sholder and carried her over to the bed.

"Now, it's time to go to be." I threw her down. I picked up the blanket and her pillow. I wrapped her up and lifted her head, placing the pillow underneath her head. "Stay here."

I gently pressed my lips against her forehead avioding both bumps.

"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered.

I walked back out of the room and sat against the door so even if she got up she wouldn't be able to leave the room.

_Only I know whats happening for me. It is going to be very dangerous for Chichiro the next few months if I don't control myself more._


	13. curse

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*3rd person POV*

It was probly aroud 500 years ago. A evil child was causing havoc in the calm river Haku resided in. Haku knew he needed to do something. Hurring down the halls of the castle, he knew nothing of the girl only she caused pain. A small, empty, hurtful child. Suddenly a piece of the coral surrounding his feet jutted up infront of hime.

"Wha-?" he got cut off.

"You'll play with me right?" a small little girl looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Who are your and why are you terorizing this castle?"

"Play!" She screamed.

"No. Who are you?"

"I'll tell you if you play a game with me. O else I'll get very, very upset."

"Listen, I don' t know who you are but you need to leave before you hurt more people."

"Hurt? I've never hurt anyone."

"Don't lie to me child. Several guards were brought in this morning. They were all dead. Murder. By one little girl." He growled.

"Fine if you won't play with me…" her eyes started to glow.

No, Haku thought, witch.

It was true, this child was indeed a witch a strong, powerful witch.

Something happened but Haku couldn't tell, not untill the child spoke.

"Since you wouldn't play with me, I put a curse on you!" She laughed as if it was funny. "Now once evey year for three months, you'll be in pain, and," She giggled. "this is my favorite part, you'll hurt the one you love most, not physically but emotionally. However, since you are already quick tempered you may hurt that special person, lets hope not for that persons sake. This is better than any game, ever. This will last forever."

But, Haku knew all curses could break, if you found the way.

Now Haku knew Chichiro was that special person. He had to find the way to free himself, and Chichiro from this curse. He could _feel_ the curse. It was like anger was now consuming him


	14. Chapter 14

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Chichiro's POV*

It must have been night time when I got up because the river was dark. I poked my head out the door only to be greeted by the emptiness of the hall. I decided to walk around, hoping to avoid Haku. I ran down the stairs needing to ask Ariki for some food. I finally found her talking to someone I didn't know. I didn't know a lot of people, however.

I waited until she was done to approach her.

"Hey Chichiro! What's up?" She asked cheerily.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "Do you know where to get some food?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong? You're eyes are all red and puffy." She told me. She started to walk and signaled me to follow.

"It's nothing, me and Haku got in a fight."

"Ah, well, it's probably best to let him cool down."

"Okay."

We were silent all the rest of the way. Finally, we reatched what looked like a very large kitchen.

Ariki was getting me a sandwich and I sat on a chair waiting for her to finish, quietly.

"You're awfully quiet, Chichiro, are you sure you're not upset?" Ariki asked.

"Hmm… yeah. I guess."

I sat there, looking down at my hands in my lap. Ariki finished making me a sandwich and passed it to me. I quickly finished and stood up, getting ready to go back to my room.

"Where are you going?" Ariki asked.

"My room."

"Alright. Let me walk you back."

I didn't reply, letting Ariki lead the way. We walked in silence all the way to my room. She left me at the door, mumbling about doing some laundry. I opened the door, hoping to be alone.

However, Haku was standing in the room. He was starring at out the window, until I closed the door. He spun around and I could see the fury in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" He boomed.

"I uh, was h-hungry and, uh…" I inched back towards the door.

"Did you even see the note I left! I told you to stay here." He moved towards me.

I looked around the room and sure enough, on the nightstand there was a note. He was very close now, almost directly in front of me.

"Where did you go?" he asked, I could tell he was trying to control his anger.

"The kitchen, w-with Ariki."

I barely saw it coming; his hand hit my cheek so hard I landed on the ground.

Then, it was like all the anger in him evaporated. He sighed and I could see some, not anger, in his eyes.

_**(Sorry for not updating. And I won't be able to for another month. Don't hate me! I have lots of stuff to do and as soon as I can I will get back to writing. Hope you liked it if you have any ideas, I keep hitting standstills, tell me!)**_


	15. short chapter

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Chihiro's POV*

My cheek felt like it was on fire, or dry ice! Haku just sat there with his face in his hands muttering something. I pulled my body to an upright position. Haku's hand shot up but hesitated when I flinched, slowly his hand moved closer, wrapping my waist and pulling me into a hug.

"I am so sorry, I, uh, I didn't mean to." He cried into my shoulder. "Please forgive me, please."

I didn't say anything; I guess I was still in shock. I was breathing really hard and was shaking from the suddenness of the blow.

"Please let me explain." Haku said.

"A-al" I couldn't force out the words so I just nodded. After all, Haku didn't seem like the type of person to hit me, well not too much, and what else can I do? I'm stuck here for all of eternity.

Haku explained the whole story and at first I thought he was just making a cover up but I saw how sincere he looked and it made me sad.

"It'll be alright, maybe." I whispered. "Um, don't curses usually have a way out?"

"I doubt this one does, I don't even know the girls name!"

"No need to shout." I sighed.

**(I really have no idea's please somebody suggest something. I'll be happy**** )**


	16. Chapter 16

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

*Chihiro's POV*

Well, Haku and I finally agreed we would both go to find this witch lady.

"Um, Haku?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to go find this lady. I mean what if there isn't a way to break it?"

"Everything will be fine. If all spells can break I'm sure curses can, too." His facial expression looked calm.

I didn't feel angry or scared of Haku, well just a little scared, but I didn't feel too good about him either. I really didn't feel much about him. Still, no one should have to live with a curse hanging over his head.

"Chihiro, you look tired you should get some sleep, we can leave tomorrow."

"Okay," I sighed. I was tired. "What about you?"

"I have some things to take care of before tomorrow."

"Okay, good night, then."

"Good night." He smiled.

***The next day***

Haku got me up sometime in the early morning telling me it was time to start going. We didn't know where exactly to look for the girl but we were going to meet up with another spirit Haku knew to ask about her. He told me he didn't really like this spirit we were going to visit and he didn't trust him, he said to be careful around him. The only other thing Haku said was he too was a river spirit.

"Um, Haku I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Fine, the next town we stop at we'll just take a break." He sighed.

I finally saw a small town in the distance after an hour. We hadn't talked since I told him I needed to use the bathroom.

Suddenly Haku stopped. His eyes scanned the town we were about to enter. He took my hand in his, "Chihiro, I don't like the way this town looks, I want you to stay near me until we get to the bathrooms, alright?"

"Oh, um, alright."

We reached a restaurant that had a bathroom, finally.

Haku was looking up at the sky, "Chihiro, there's going to be a storm. We should probably stay here until tomorrow."

We found a hotel and somehow Haku got us a room. We had a room on the second floor and outside I could hear the rain begin to pour down, just like Haku said it would.

"Haku," I said. "There's only one bed."

"Is that a problem?"

Oh yeah, I'm going to marry him! I almost forgot.

"No, I guess not."

"Alright, I'm going to bed. You should too." He told me.

He walked over to the bed, removed his shirt and laid down on the bed.

I hesitantly walked over to the bed I slide under the covers next to the wall. The thunder kept me awake but Haku quickly fell asleep. Sometime during the night Haku put his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I tried to pull away from him but his grip got tighter. I decided if I couldn't pull away from him I might as well try to get some sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

(Chihiro's POV)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away or any of its characters.)

I woke up burried in Haku's hair. I tried to gently pull out of his grasp his grip loosend and I looked up to see his eyes staring down at me.

"Um, goodmorning." I smiled at him.

"Good morning." He sat up and began to put on his shirt. "Come on we have a long way to go."

*back on the path road thing*

"How much longer?" I asked.

Haku just looked at me. I had been asking the same question over and over. I was really bored.

"Please!" I begged.

"We've past through two towns, we have three more to go through, we'll make it there tonight."

"We're walking the whole way today!"

"Yes, it's not that far."

I looked up at him, then at the ground, then back at him. "Can I have a piggy back ride?"

"What?" he looked at me like I was insane.

"A piggy back ride." I smiled.

"No." he said quickly.

"But I'm tired and… stuff. Please?"

"No."

He continued to walk but I stood still. Finally I ran up behind him and jumped onto his back. He nearly stumbled over but didn't.

"Get off me Chihiro."

"Nope." I grinned.

He paused and then finally said, "Alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if it makes you happy it's completely worth it."

I rested my head on his shoulder, he wasn't so bad.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.


End file.
